Fear of the Dark
by Lavatory Attendant
Summary: Two Shot - 6. Schuljahr, ein Hogsmeadebesuch ... der nicht ganz folgenlos bleibt.
1. Des angoisses et une caractère pénible

**_Fear of the Dark_**__

_Erste Hälfte: Angstzustände und Peinlichkeiten_

„So. Wer nennt mir nun die Eigenschaften der Acromantula?"  
Mit kräuselnden Lippen blickte Severus Snape im Fortgeschrittenenkurs für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste umher. Natürlich erhob sich genau eine Hand, die von Hermine Granger.  
„Einmal mehr nur Miss Granger. Schade, denn wir werden auch diesmal wieder nur eine Buchpassage auswendig aufgesagt bekommen."  
Gelächter bei den Slytherins und wütende Gesichter bei den Gryffindors, nur Hermine selbst blieb völlig unberührt und hob weiterhin die Hand in die Luft.  
Snape schlug seelenruhig die entsprechende Seite im Buch auf, um Wort für Wort mitzulesen, bevor der die Sechstklässlerin aufrief.

Als der Gong das erlösende Stundenende verkündete, machten sich die meisten Schüler sofort aus dem Staub, um nicht länger wie nötig mit Snape in einem Raum zu sein. Das goldene Trio jedoch packte erst etwas verzögert – Ron kritzelte noch schnell die letzten zwei Sätze seines Essays auf das Pergament, bevor er es abgab.  
Auch die meisten Slytherins waren noch da, sie mochten Snape ja und mussten deshalb nicht fluchtartig zum Mittagsessen rennen. Draco Malfoy erkannte die missliche Lage für seine Erzfeinde – Unterzahl – und schnarrte: „Granger, was steht denn auf Seite siebenundzwanzig, Zeile drei, im Zaubertränkebuch?"  
„Wenn du mir den Zaubertrank nennst, der da gebraut wurde, sag ich's dir gerne", antwortete Hermine lächelnd, doch ihre Augen funkelten gefährlich.  
Unbemerkt hatte sie provisorisch ihre Hände in die Umhänge ihrer besten Freunde gekrallt und es erwies sich als weise Voraussicht, denn Malfoy lachte nur höhnisch und meinte: „Schlecht gelernt, Granger. Ich hätte mehr erwartet, zumindest jede einzelne Kommasetzung im Alte Runen-Buch."  
Harry und Ron wollten sich auf ihn stürzen, doch Hermines Kraft hielt sie davon ab, was die beiden zum Straucheln brachte.  
Die brünette Gryffindor runzelte die Stirn, kommentierte jedoch nicht, im Gegensatz zum blonden Slytherin: „Catwalkreif."  
Sein gesamter Freundeskreis brach in schallendes Gelächter aus und sie verließen den Raum.  
Snape, der das Geschehene still beobachtet hatte zischte jetzt: „Was haben Sie noch hier verloren? Weasly, Essay her. Und jetzt raus."

Ron kochte beim Essen immer noch (‚Malfoy hat sein Essay nicht abgegeben _und_ wurde nicht angemeckert! Ungerecht!') und Hermine erläuterte Ginny, die sich zu ihnen gesetzt hatte, die Situation.  
Als die Ältere Malfoys letzten Kommentar zitierte, prustete die Rothaarige jedoch in ihre Lasagne: „Nichts gegen dich, Bruder, aber das war schon ziemlich witzig."  
Hermine stimmte ihr im Stillen zu, äußerte sich jedoch nicht, da sie momentan keine Lust auf Streit mit ihren beiden besten Freunden hatte.  
„Was war das?", empörte sich Ron wie erwartet sofort: „Er läuft doch selber, als hätte er einen Stock im A –"  
„Ganz ehrlich, Ginny, ein bisschen Unterstützung für deinen Bruder und seinen besten Freund wäre echt angebracht", ergänzte Harry rasch, jedoch in einem nüchternen Tonfall.  
Doch die Jüngste winkte nur ab und meinte: „Malfoy sieht eh viel mehr nach Model aus wie ihr beide."  
Die Empörung hatte den beiden die Sprache verschlagen und auch Hermine war überrascht.  
Nun.  
Soweit sie wusste, war Ginny in Harry verliebt.  
Außerdem mochte sie Malfoy nicht, der natürlich gut aussah, aber eben _Malfoy_ war.  
Woher diese Ehrlichkeit?

Kopfschüttelnd stand sie auf, ihr Weg würde sie einmal mehr in die Bibliothek führen.

Als sie am Slytherintisch vorbeilief, stellte sie fest, dass Malfoy direkt am Rand saß und sie bemerkt hatte. Dementsprechend hatte er schon den Mund geöffnet, als sie noch an den Ravenclaws vorbeilief: „Granger! Kamm und Knallrümpfiger Kröter hört sich vielleicht gar nicht so unähnlich an, aber man sollte es trotzdem nicht verwechseln und den Kröter auf den eigenen Kopf los lassen!"  
Der komplette Tisch lachte, doch Hermine erwiderte schnippisch: „Malfoy! Zu viel Gel verursacht Spliss!"  
Geschockt fasste er sich in seinen wasserstoffblonden Gelhaufen und die Gryffindor meinte: „Doch nicht bei dir. Bei dir klebt das Gel den Spliss schon wieder aneinander."  
Sie stolzierte aus der Halle und Ginny, die das Szenario mit angesehen hatte, war stolz auf ihre Freundin.

Als Hermine am Abend wieder in den Turm zurückkehrte, erwartete sie ein grinsender Harry: „In drei Tagen Hogmeade, Hermine!"  
Sie erwiderte seine Aussage mit einem Nicken und ging in ihren Schlafsaal, um ihre Tasche abzustellen.

Drei Tage später stand das goldene Trio nebst einem weiteren Rotschopf, Ginevra Weasley, in der Schlange, die nach Hogsmeade wollte. Filch, der nichtmagische Hausmeister, durchsuchte sie alle penibel um nachzuprüfen, ob einer von ihnen verbotene Dinge aus dem Schloss schmuggelte, die irgendwie hineingekommen waren.  
Ronald regte sich darüber mächtig auf und murmelte die ganze Zeit Beschimpfungen in Richtung des Squibs. Er hatte jedoch nicht bemerkt, dass seine blonde Hass-Person Nummer Eins hinter ihm stand, jedenfalls nicht bis zu dem Moment, als dieser rief: „Mister Filch, Weasley beleidigt Sie, Mister!"  
Dieser stürzte natürlich sofort mit manischem Blick herbei und taxierte Ron: „So? Du hast also etwas gegen meine Methoden, eure ekligen Spielsachen aufzuspüren, hm?"  
Seine fiebrigen Augen ließen Ron erbleichen, aber er ließ es sich trotzdem nicht nehmen, Malfoy zuzuzischen: „Das kriegst du zurück!"  
„Denkst du also, Weasley, ja?"  
„Nicht nur er, ich auch", mischte Harry sich aufgebracht ein und Flich löste den Streit indem er den Rotschopf am Kinn packte und überdeutlich sagte: „Heute kein Hogsmeade, Weasley. Wir sehen uns in einer halben Stunde zum Nachsitzen in den Kerkern. Professor Snape freut sich."  
Das Weiß in Rons Gesicht wurde binnen Sekunden zu einem beschaulichen Grün, das Malfoy interessiert mit seiner grün-silbernen Krawatte verglich.  
Doch viel Zeit hatte er nicht dazu, denn der Gryffindor stapfte laut fluchend in die Kerker und Filch rief ihm noch hinterher: „Sei bloß still, oder du putzt nächste Woche die Klos!"

Hermine konnte über diese ganze Aktion nur den Kopf schütteln.  
Natürlich war es dumm von Ron gewesen, so unbedacht über den Hausmeister zu lästern, aber deswegen Nachsitzen? Und konnte Malfoy eigentlich nie seine Klappe halten?  
Sie lauschte den Hasstiraden der anderen beiden interessiert, schloss sich aber nicht an.

In Hogsmeade angelangt begaben sich dir drei in die Drei Besen, um ein Butterbier zu trinken. Schließlich war es bereits Ende Oktober und es war frisch und ungemütlich windig draußen. Hermine zog die Tür hinter sich zu und nahm ihren Schal ab. Ihre Nase war bitterkalt und hatte begonnen zu laufen, während sie sich vom Schloss entfernt hatten. Sie sah sich um, um festzustellen, dass nur noch ein kleiner Tisch in der hintersten Ecke frei war, zu dem sich Harry und Ginny bereits durchkämpften.  
Sie folgte ihnen, bedacht, niemanden zu stören und ließ sich gegenüber von Harry fallen, der immer noch ziemlich wütend aussah: „Eigentlich sollte Ron jetzt auch hier sitzen. Verdammt, wenn ich doch nur wüsste, wie man Malfoy richtig verletzten kann ..."  
„Harry!"  
„Was, Hermine? Er hat es verdient."  
Missmutig starrte sie ihn an. Würden Harry und Ron im Bezug auf Malfoy _jemals_ erwachsen werden?  
Wohl eher nicht.  
Ihrer Meinung nach war er nichts mehr als ein arrogantes Frettechen, das keinerlei Beachtung wert war, darauf legte er es schließlich an.  
Vielleicht war das der Grund, warum ihre Streitereien mit dem Slytherin bemerkenswert abgenommen hatten, obwohl er es weiterhin darauf anlegte, sie zu beleidigen.

Schweigend saßen die drei Gryffindors an dem kleinen Tisch, als das Butterbier eintraf.  
Harry, der nett zu Ginny sein wollte, nahm zwei Krüge von Madam Rosmerta entgegen, schwankte aber mit der schwächeren linken Hand. Dieses Butterbier war für die jüngste Weasley bestimmt gewesen und prompt war ihr Schoß klitschnass.  
_„Wofür war das denn?"_  
Geschockt starrte Harry auf Ginnys nasse Beine, was die Situation nicht nennenswert besserte.  
„Jetzt muss ich schon wieder zurück ins Schloss, nur weil von uns keiner siebzehn ist!"  
Immer noch war der Junge mit dem rabenschwarzen Haar komplett überfordert und brachte es nicht fertig, seinen Mund zu schließen.  
Hermine saß gelangweilt gegenüber und nippte an dem Butterbier. Sie wurde nicht beachtet, wozu auch? Die beiden Turteltauben waren so fixiert auf das Malheur, dass ihnen nicht im Traum einfiel, sie um Hilfe zu fragen. Schließlich war sie bereits siebzehn ... aber wieso daran denken?  
„Ich gehe zurück!"  
„Wa– warte, Ginny!"  
Diese war bereits aufgesprungen, als Harry schlussendlich den Mund aufbekam.  
„Ich begleite dich, schließlich war alles meine Schuld."  
„Das würde ich aber auch sagen", zischte sie wütend und schnell warfen sie sich ihre Jacken über, während die Brünette mit dem buschigen Haar ganz allein sitzen blieb.

Gemütlich trank sie ihr Butterbier aus, danach würde sie wohl zurück in die Schule gehen. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihr, dass es bereits kurz nach drei war, heute waren sie wirklich spät aus dem Schloss gekommen.  
Gemütlich stand Hermine auf und legte das nötige Geld auf den Tisch, danach wickelte sie sich wieder den Schal um und zog den Mantel an.

Als sie sich wieder in die Kälte des Spätherbstes wagte, strebte sie den Weg zurück zu den Gründen von Hogwarts an, wurde aber beinahe umgerannt, als sie gerade am Honigtopf vorbeilief.

„Crabbe! Goyle! _Nein!_"  
Irritiert blickte die Gryffindor zuerst nach vorn und dann über ihre Schulter.  
Gerade noch sah sie, wie die Türe des Süßigkeitenladens ins Schloss fiel, in die andere Richtung stand Draco Malfoy und verfluchte augenscheinlich das Haus.  
„Verfressene Gorillas, gerade genug Grips um den Namen des Ladens zu lesen und ungewöhnlich sportlich, wenn's um Süßes geht. Kotzig."  
„Sprache und Ausdruck: Sechs. Durchgefallen, Malfoy", meinte sie schnippisch, ehe sie sich zurückhalten konnte.  
„Klappe, Schlammblut. Wären deine Freunde so dumm, würdest du auch so reden. Ach, Moment. Sie sind so dumm. Wenn nicht dümmer."  
„Du wagst es!"  
„Was auch immer ... aber ja."  
„Du wagst es", Hermine holte tief Luft, um ihrem Ärger Ausdruck zu verleihen: „Du wagst es, meine Freunde mit _den beiden_ zu vergleichen?"  
„Ich sagte es bereits, ja."  
„Ach, und wie bitte kommst du darauf? Sind Harry und Ron gerade wie Abhängige in den Honigtopf gerannt?"  
Er grinste und antwortete: „Nein. Aber Wiesel pökelt gerade unschöne Tierchen und Potty hat es geschafft, seine Angebetete mit Butterbier voll zu sabbern. Wirklich sehr viel besser."  
Ihre Wangen wurden noch röter, wenn das bei dieser Kälte überhaupt möglich war.  
„Also, Granger", fuhr er genüsslich fort: „Sag mir einen erwähnenswerten Unterschied."  
„Hm ...", überlegte sie gespielt lange: „Vielleicht behandle ich meine Freunde nicht wie Schoßhunde, was meinst du?"  
„Schau sie dir an", entgegnete er kopfschüttelnd: „In dieser Welt überleben nur die Stärkeren und ich beschütze sie. Das hat mit Hunden nichts zu tun."  
„Nette Ansichten hast du da, Malfoy. Nur leider falsch."  
Überheblich sah er sie an, lief dann an ihr vorbei in den Honigtopf und rief: „Crabbe! Goyle! Sofort hier her!"  
Hermine sah stirnrunzelnd seinen Rücken an.  
Zusätzlich hoben sich noch ihre Augenbrauen, als Malfoy wieder heraustrat, offensichtlich wütend und wieder vor sich hinmurmelte: „Nur noch die Schokofrösche. Ich geb euch gleich _nur noch die Schokofrösche!_"  
„Ich dachte immer, sie seien dir untergeben, aber deine Autorität macht wohl gerade Urlaub."  
„Klappe, Schlammblut. Du hast echt keine Ahnung", fuhr er sie an und sie zuckte mit den Schultern: „Das glaubst auch nur du."

Harry und Ron waren wirklich genau so schlimm, im Bezug auf Süßigkeiten, aber ebenso sehr im Bezug auf Quidditch und allem, was damit zusammenhing. Das würde sie natürlich niemals zugeben.  
„Was machst du überhaupt noch hier, Granger?"  
„Ich überlege", meinte sie geistesabwesend.  
„Oh, mal was ganz Neues", schnarrte er sarkastisch und ließ sich auf eine Bank sinken, die vor dem Honigtopf stand.  
„Darf ich nicht mal mehr in Hogsmeade stehen wo ich will? Wir leben in einem freien Land!"  
Beschwichtigend hob er die Hände und sagte: „Nicht gleich loskreischen. Das erledigt Parkinson."  
„Aber es stimmt doch!"  
„Ja, vielleicht, aber schließlich bin ich hier und werde mich auch nicht wegbewegen, so lange die Gorillas nicht da sind."  
„Malfoy, du erwartest nicht ernsthaft, dass sie in den nächstes zwei Stunden wieder auftauchen?", fragte Hermine mit dem Anflug eines Grinsens.  
„Und selbst wenn?", erwiderte er stur: „Ohne mich finden die nicht zurück zum Schloss. Außerdem ... was geht dich das alles an?"

Ja, was ging sie das alles an?  
Gute Frage, deswegen wollte sie sich auch auf den Weg zurück ins Schloss machen, vermutlich waren ihre Freunde bereits wieder zurück im Gryffindorturm.  
Noch einmal sah sie auf ihre Uhr und stellte überrascht fest, dass es bereits kurz vor vier war.  
Unbehaglich sah sie an den Himmel, der bereits zu dämmern begann.  
Sie schluckte.  
„Was ist, Granger, hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?"  
Sie reagierte nicht und er versuchte es erneut: „Granger! Sag was, oder geh, aber steh nicht stumm und festgewachsen vor mir, ich will das nicht."  
Sie war im Begriff, sich umzudrehen, als sie Hogwarts auf der Erhebung aufragen sah. Der Mond zeichnete sich bereits am Horizont gegen das tiefe lila des Himmels ab.  
Abrupt wandte sie sich wieder Malfoy zu.  
Dieser sah sie etwas entnervt an, musste dann aber grinsen: „Ich verstehe. Du findest mich heiß."  
Verwirrt sah die Brünette den Slytherin an.  
Nein, tat sie nicht.  
Oder ... ?  
Selbst wenn, was täte das zur Sache?  
Genau diese Frage stellte sie ihm, als sie schlussendlich ihre Stimme wiedergefunden hatte.  
„Na ja, du solltest dich sehen, wie du hier stehst und nicht weg von mir willst."  
Sie errötete und sagte leise: „Du hast da offensichtlich etwas falsch verstanden."  
Seine Mundwinkel erhoben sich zu eine leichten Grinsen.  
„Ach ja?"  
„Ganz sicher. Es liegt nicht an dir, dass ich noch hier bin. Ehrenwort."  
„Woran denn dann?"  
„Das sage ich dir nicht."  
„Nein?"  
Missmutig sah sie ihn an. Offensichtlich war er immer noch von der Granger-steht-total-auf-mich-Theorie überzeugt und sie wusste nicht, wie sie ihn davon abbringen konnte, ohne ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen. Wäre sie doch bloß eine bessere Lügnerin ...  
Unsicher trat sie auf der Stelle herum, so lange bis Malfoy irgendwann genervt aufseufzte und meinte: „Granger. Steh ruhig oder setz dich hin, wenn du schon nicht gehen kannst."  
Sie sah ihn an und versuchte, ruhig zu stehen. Sie schaffte es nicht, also setzte sie sich hin, so weit vom Blonden weg, wie irgend möglich. Auch er rutschte noch mal so weit wie möglich an den Rand.

Hermine saß auf der Bank und kauerte sich so gut wie möglich zusammen. Sie hatte begonnen zu zittern.  
„Granger, wirklich. Reiß dich zusammen. Oder geh. Aber belästige nicht einen Reinblüter."  
Unsicher sah sie Malfoy an, der sie ebenfalls musterte: „Tut mir Leid. Aber ich friere und ..."  
Sie brach ab.

Nein, Hermine würde Draco auf keinen Fall sagen, dass der einzige Grund, warum sie noch da war, ihre unbändige Angst vor Dunkelheit war.

Er würde sie auslachen und verspotten und ihr nie wieder eine friedliche Sekunde lassen.  
Eher wartete sie darauf, dass ein anderer Gryffindor hier vorbeilief, dem sie sich anschließen konnte.  
„Jetzt sag schon."  
Verwirrt sah sie ihn an und er meinte langsam und mit deutlicher Stimme, als wäre sie geistig nicht auf der Höhe: „Du hast den Satz abgebrochen. Jetzt bring ihn zu Ende."  
Sie verneinte mit einem starken Kopfschütteln, doch Draco sah sie nur tief an und fragte: „Wovor hast du Angst?"  
Unverhohlen erstaunt sah sie ihn an und er meinte nur: „Es steht dir ins Gesicht geschrieben, dass du dich vor irgendetwas fürchtest."  
Rote Flecken der Wut und der Verlegenheit traten auf ihre Wangen und Hermine zog es vor, ihm nicht zu antworten.

Einige Zeit verging und inzwischen war es stockdunkel.  
Es schien, als wäre die komplette Schule bereits ins Schloss zurückgekehrt, kein einziger Schüler war bis jetzt an ihnen vorbei gelaufen. Auch Crabbe und Goyle waren nicht wieder aufgetaucht.  
Hermine verstand nicht genau, warum es an diesem Tag so ungewöhnlich ruhig in Hogsmeade war, sie wusste gerade so oder so nur eins. Bei dieser Dunkelheit traute sie sich nicht allein zurück den langen Weg zum Schloss hinauf.

**Disclaimer: **Weder die Figuren noch der Schauplatz gehören mir, mir gehört einzig der Plot


	2. D'assistance et des souvenirs d

_**Teil 2: Hilfeleistungen und Kindheitserinnerungen**___

_Hermine Granger kniete summend auf dem Waldboden und vervollständigte ihren Blumenstrauß.__  
__Ihre Eltern, wohlhabende Zahnärzte aus einer Vorstadt Londons, hatten Urlaub genommen und waren nun zusammen mit ihrer Tochter, die kurz vor ihrer Einschulung stand, im Schwarzwald, um sich zu erholen. Ihr Beruf kostete den beiden Engländern viel Energie, deshalb waren sie hauptsächlich in der Sauna, bei einer Massage oder anderweitig mit erholenden Aktivitäten beschäftigt. Ihre kleine Tochter jedoch konnte dem nur herzlich wenig abgewinnen. Oft spielte sie mit anderen Kindern aus dem Hotel, doch heute hatte sie keine Lust dazu und war deshalb in den Wald gegangen, um ihren Eltern eine Freude zu bereiten, indem sie ihnen wunderschöne Blumen aus dem deutschen Wald mitbrachte.___

_Ohne dass das kleine Mädchen etwas bemerkt hätte, hatte es begonnen zu dämmern.__  
__Nicht, dass es sonderlich spät gewesen wäre, aber der Wald war, abgesehen von der Lichtung, auf der sie saß, sehr dunkel. Natürlich war das Hotel keine zweihundert Meter entfernt, dennoch drang nur wenig Licht hindurch.__  
__Hermine pflückte gerade ein unscheinbares, weißes Blümchen, als hinter ihr etwas raschelte. Neugierig drehte sie sich um, sah aber nichts.__  
__Um genau zu sein sah sie beinahe überhaupt nichts.__  
__Auf ihrer Lichtung war es jetzt etwas schwummrig, aber im umliegenden Wald sah man beinahe nichts mehr.__  
__Sie schluckte.__  
__In welcher Richtung lag das Hotel?_

Die Tür zum Honigtopf öffnete sich und ein wutschnaubender Besitzer trat heraus: „He! Sie!"  
Sowohl Hermine als auch Draco drehten sich irritiert um und sahen den Mann an: „Kennen Sie die beiden Schränke, die da schon seit einer Ewigkeit in meinem Laden sind?"  
Draco bejahte und auch Hermine nickte unbewusst.  
„Die liegen beide auf dem Boden und jammern! Bauchschmerzen! Die haben meine gesamten Auslagen an Schokofröschen einfach _vertilgt_!"  
Hermine kicherte, obwohl sie selbst nicht gerade in der besten Position war.  
Aber Malfoys Blick war einfach zu schön.  
Sein linkes Auge zuckte und sein Mund stand angewidert offen, als er aufstand, um sich die derzeitige Lage etwas genauer anzusehen.  
Die Gryffindor folgte ihm und konnte einen Lachkrampf nicht mehr unterdrücken, als sie Crabbe und Goyle vor der riesigen Kugel liegen sah, in der normalerweise unendlich viele Schokofrösche lagen. Die Kugel war komplett leer und sie hörte stöhnende Geräusche vom Boden.  
„Draco ... hilf uns ..."  
„Klappe, Crabbe! Ich hab doch gesagt, ihr sollt gleich mitkommen, jetzt seid ihr selbst Schuld!"  
„Aber ... Draco ... Bauchweh ..."  
Hermine sah interessiert zwischen Malfoy vor ihr und Goyle hin und her.  
Der Blonde sah seinen Kumpan angewidert an und sagte dann: „Ich gehe. Seht zu, wie ihr wieder ins Schloss kommt. Granger, trag die beiden nach draußen, damit der Mann seinen Laden zumachen kann."  
„Ich ... _was_?!"  
„Du hast mich schon gehört."  
Und mit einem arroganten Lächeln wandte er sich um und wollte gerade gehen, als der dicke Ladenbesitzer rief: „Moment, junger Mann! Sie scheinen die beiden besser zu kennen als das Mädchen hier! Nehmen Sie die gefälligst mit!"  
Und immer noch rot angelaufen, weil er so zornig war deutete er auf Crabbe und Goyle, während Malfoy seufzend sagte: „Ich bin noch nicht siebzehn, ich darf nicht zaubern. Deswegen soll Granger es doch machen."  
Hermine war sich fast ganz sicher, dass ihm das gerade erst eingefallen war, so nett wer Malfoy normalerweise nicht.  
Aber dennoch hatte er Recht, als zückte sie ihren Zauberstab und mit einem gemurmelten ‚Levicorpus' schwebten die beiden Slytherins aus dem Geschäft. Unsicher, wohin sie sie befördern sollte, legte Hermine die beiden vor der Bank ab, damit sie sich darauf setzten konnten, sobald es ihnen besser ging.  
„Na also. Jetzt zufrieden, der Herr?", wollte Malfoy wissen, aber die Tür hinter dem Besitzer des Honigtopfes war bereits wieder zugeschlagen worden.  
„Manieren?", murmelte der Blondschopf leise und Hermine konnte nicht anders als grinsen: „Ausgerechnet du wirfst Leuten vor, keine Manieren zu haben?"  
Misstrauisch sah er sie an und fragte dann: „Wovon redest du?"  
„Du beleidigst Leute, missbrauchst deine Macht als Vertrauensschüler, bist viel zu arrogant für diese Welt und redest immer dazwischen, wenn man dich nicht brauchen kann. Noch mehr Beispiele?", meinte sie herausfordernd und Malfoy winkte lässig ab: „Danke."  
Er drehte sich auf den Fersen in Richtung Schloss und lief los.

Hermine stand wie angewurzelt vor Crabbe und Goyle und starrte dem Slytherin panisch hinterher.

_Sie stapfte durch das Unterholz und obwohl sie vielleicht zwei Minuten unterwegs war, kam es ihr vor wie zwei Stunden.__  
__Hermine fand die Dunkelheit gruselig, verständlich in dem Alter, und wollte so schnell wie irgend möglich zurück in ihr warmes Hotelzimmer.__  
__Sie schob einen Ast beiseite und plötzlich knackte es wieder vor ihr. Ein kleiner Schrei entfuhr ihrer Kehle und sie duckte sich weg.__  
__Das Knacken und Knistern wollte nicht aufhören und nach einigen Angstsekunden blickte sie wieder auf und sah einen Vogel, der vor ihr in den Nadeln pickte.__  
__Beinahe etwas verärgert seufzte das kleine Mädchen auf und lief weiter.__  
__Hätte sie doch wenigstens den Weg wiedergefunden, auf dem sie vorhin in den Wald hineingelaufen war. Aber alles was sie sah waren Baumstämme und die Nadeln und Tannenzapfen auf dem Boden. Orientierungslos lief sie weiter und kämpfte sich mit Tränen in den Augen durch das Dickicht._

Sie würde Malfoy gegenüber nie und nimmer zugeben, dass sie Angst vor Dunkelheit hatte. Zwar nur allein, aber was machte das für einen Unterschied, wenn man allein war?  
Normalerweise hatte sie Harry oder Ron, vielleicht sogar beide, wenn es dunkel wurde und sie sich noch herumschlichen.  
Im Moment hatte sie die Wahl zwischen niemanden, Draco Malfoy und einer saftigen Strafarbeit verbunden mit Nachsitzen.  
Hätte die Brünette gute Laune gehabt, hätte sie darüber gelacht, dass Malfoy die beste Möglichkeit war, aus diesem miserablen Zustand zu kommen. Leider hatte sie schlechte Laune, war verzweifelt und hatte heute schon genug erlebt, um noch großartig Gryffindormut aufzubringen.

„Warte, Malfoy!"  
Langsam, aber stetig drehte der Angesprochene sich zu ihr um und schnarrte: „Ich brauche Essen und Schönheitsschlaf. Also sag schnell."  
Sie lief auf ihn zu und brabbelte nebenher, weil ihr sonst nichts besseres einfiel: „Wie wär's, wir sind doch offensichtlich die Letzten, sollen wir nicht zusammen zurück zum Schloss laufen?"  
Kurz sah Draco Hermine an, als würde er überlegen, sagte dann aber kurz angebunden: „Nein."  
Perplex starrte sie ihm hinterher, als er weiterlief und sich nicht noch einmal zu ihr umdrehte.

_Hermine wollte nicht allein sein.__  
__Sie mochte es allgemein nur, allein zu sein, wenn sie mit Büchern beschäftigt war.__  
__Die Bilder faszinierten sie, und obwohl sie noch nicht in der Schule war, konnte sie lesen und verzichtete deshalb gerne auf die Vorlesestunden mit ihrer Mutter, da sie schon im jungen Alter diese Ruhe zu schätzen wusste.__  
__Aber momentan wollte sie Gesellschaft, und zwar dringend, denn sonst würde sie sich nicht von der drückenden Dunkelheit ablenken können.___

_Es vergingen mehrere Minuten und das kleine Mädchen war sich ganz sicher, dass es nie und nimmer so lange in den Wand hinein gebraucht hatte.__  
__Sie blieb stehen und starrte auf den Boden._

„Granger, hör auf, mich zu verfolgen. Ich habe auch ohne dich genug Stalker."  
„Hör auf, alles immer zu deinen Gunsten zu interpretieren! Wir haben den selben Weg, oder?"  
„Dann geh weiter weg von mir."  
Hermine rollte mit den Augen und ließ sich etwas zurückfallen, versuchte aber, Malfoy möglichst nahe zu bleiben und drehte sich um, sobald eine Windböe in den Bäumen raschelte.

Eine Weile näherten sich der Slytherin und die Gryffindor so dem Schloss, aber als Hermine zum ungefähr hundertsten Mal zusammenzuckte, sich umdrehte, dann aufseufzte und weiterlief, hatte Draco genug: „Granger!"  
„Was ist?", fiepte sie und er seufzte: „Kann ich diesen Wackelkontakt in dir irgendwie abstellen?"  
„Hm ... na ja", begann sie und trat etwas näher auf ihn zu: „Ich habe dir schon gesagt, wir könnten doch zusammen zurück laufen. Das würde unter Umständen etwas ändern ..."

Draco wusste nicht genau, was das bedeutete, aber es schien peinlich zu sein, wenn das sonst so direkte Schlammblut so sehr um den heißen Brei herumredete.  
Jedenfalls war er so genervt von ihrem Verhalten, dass es ihm lieber war, wenn sie etwas näher bei ihm war. Allemal besser als ein sekündlich wiederkehrendes Ritual, das ihn mit der Zeit aufregte.

_Tränen bildeten sich ich ihren Augen, als sie starr auf den Waldboden starrte.__  
__Sie hatte sich verlaufen, so viel stand fest. Sie hatte sich verlaufen und war ganz allein in einem dunklen Wald.__  
__Sie hatte eine Riesenangst.__  
__Die Tränen begannen, ihre rosigen Wangen hinunter zu laufen und Hermine ging in die Hocke. Sie hätte sich gerne gesetzt, aber sie wollte wegrennen, wenn etwas oder jemand kam. Außerdem hatte sie Angst vor dem Getier im Unterholz._

Draco merkte, dass Hermine immer noch zitterte, aber sie zuckte nicht mehr bei jedem Geräusch.  
„Also ... Malfoy. Wie geht es dir denn so?"  
Er verdrehte die Augen. Musste das jetzt sein? Sie liefen nebeneinander, weil er so ein gütiger Mensch war. Kein Grund, miteinander zu reden.

Dementsprechend zuckte er nur mit den Schultern, aber sie gab nicht auf. Ihre hohe Stimme verriet, dass sie sich nur von etwas ablenken wollte, als sie fortfuhr: „Was hattest du im letzten Aufsatz in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste? Ich habe nur achtundneunzig Prozent, weil –"  
„Lass das, Granger", zischte er entnervt. Er wollte nicht mit ihr über Noten reden. Er wollte allgemein gar nicht mit ihr reden.  
„Aber –"  
„Nein."

Hermine gab auf.  
Eigentlich wollte sie sich nur von der Dunkelheit ablenken, aber Malfoy war nicht der beste Gesprächspartner. Und immerhin sah man die Lichter von Hogwarts immer größer werden.  
Irgendwo da oben fragten sich ihre Freunde sicher, wo sie abblieb.

Einige Minuten schwiegen beide, dann begann die Muggelstämmige zaghaft: „Malfoy?"  
„Hmm?"  
Erleichtert, dass er nicht sofort abblockte, fragte sie etwas sicherer: „Was glaubst du, wer das nächste Quidditchspiel gewinnt?"  
Sie interessierte das Thema kein Stück und er wusste das, aber dennoch wollte sie nicht weiter in der totalen Stille gehen.  
„Wir machen euch platt", antwortete er simpel und sie erwiderte nur ein Seufzen.  
„Potter taugt nichts als Kapitän, da bin ich mir sicher."  
Entrüstet starrte sie ihn an und plusterte sich etwas auf: „Du hast doch keine Ahnung! Harry kann sich wunderbar um so etwas kümmern!"  
Er kicherte gespielt mädchenhaft und sagte: „Harry kann alles, denn Harry hat den dunklen Lord abgewehrt! Merkt man ja allein in der Schule."  
Den letzten Satz sagte er so trocken wie irgend möglich und die Brünette meinte nur: „Das hängt doch überhaupt nicht zusammen. Nur weil du in der Schule besser bist als Harry –"  
„‚Nur' und ‚Schule' passen doch gar nicht in einen Satz aus deinem Mund."  
„Ach, lass mich aus dem Spiel!"  
„Wenigstens wird er so ganz sicher nicht Schulsprecher", meinte Draco genüsslich und ignorierte ihren Ausruf.  
„Ja. Mag sein. Aber ich weiß auch nicht wer es sonst werden sollte. Ernie Macmillan vielleicht."  
Noch vor dem gefallenen Namen hatte der Blonde stumm und mit großen, fragenden Augen auf sich selbst gedeutet, aber Hermine ignorierte es. Natürlich hatte er die größten Chancen. Sie jedoch ebenso bei den Mädchen und das missfiel ihr gehörig.  
„Aber dass du es wirst ist ja klar, Granger", meinte Malfoy nun trocken und sie konnte nicht anders, als sich zu freuen. Selbst wenn er nicht gerade positiv klang, jede Bestätigung freute sie. Und ehe sie sich selbst im Zaum halten konnte hatte sie geantwortet: „Ich denke, du stehst auch gut da."  
Jetzt grinste er und Hermine errötete.  
Sie wollte sich gerade freuen, dass es so dunkel war und er es nicht sah, als ein Lichtschein auf sie fiel.

_...__  
__„Hermine!"__  
__...__  
__„Hermine?!"__  
__Mit tränenüberströmtem Gesicht blickte das junge Mädchen auf, als ihr Name gerufen wurde.__  
__Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie in der Hocke saß und weinte, aber es musste sehr lange sein.__  
__Dann noch einmal.__  
__„Hermine!"__  
__Das war ihre Mutter!__  
__Freudig sprang Hermine auf, dass ihre Locken nur so hüpften.__  
__Sie rannte der vertrauten Stimme entgegen und hüpfte ihrer Mutter in die Arme, als sie sie sah.__  
__„Hermine, was ist denn passiert?"__  
__Sie konnte nichts sagen, weinte aber weiter an der Schulter ihrer Mutter, als diese sie zurück zum Hotel trug._

Ohne dass die Gryffindor etwas bemerkt hatte, hatten die beiden das Schloss erreicht.  
Sie war unglaublich erleichtert – der weite Weg war verhältnismäßig schnell vorbeigegangen, vor allem wenn man ihre Begleitung bedachte.  
Sie erreichten die große Treppe, an der Draco vorbeigehen würde und hielten unabgesprochen an der selben Stelle an.  
„Ehm ..."  
„Du musst mir nicht danken, Granger. Auch wenn es unglaublich schrecklich war", meinte Malfoy überheblich aber die Brünette sah erleichtert, dass seine Augen nicht so kalt waren wie sonst.

„Dann gute Nacht."  
Hermine wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als sie einen sanften Luftzug an ihren linke Wange spürte.  
Das silberblonde Haar verschwand wieder aus ihrem Augenwinkel und Malfoy wandte sich ab.

Verwirrt hob Hermine die linke Hand an ihre Wange, als sie Draco hinterher starrte, der den Weg zu den Slytherinkerkern entlang stolzierte.  
Sie lief gerade los, in Richtung Gryffindorturm, als aus einem Gang Gezeter ertönte: „Strafarbeit! Einen Monat lang! _Hast du mich verstanden_? Mitkommen, zum Schulleiter!"  
Verwirrt blieb die Vertrauensschülerin stehen und starrte den Weg hinunter, was sich als großer Fehler herausstellte.  
Filch kochte förmlich, als er aus einem Wandvorhang trat, Draco unterhalb des Ellenbogens gepackt. Des Blonden Augen weiteten sich, als er Hermine wie erstarrt auf der Treppe stehen sah und auch Filch hatte sie bemerkt: „_Noch eine_! Und dann auch noch zwei Vertrauensschüler! Es ist _Nachtruhe_! Ihr habt _Ausgangssperre_! Wann versteht ihr Idioten das endlich?! Du auch, mitkommen, zu Dumbledore!"  
Wortlos stapften Hermine und Draco hinter Filch her in Richtung des Schulleiterbüros, als der Blonde die Gryffindor plötzlich am Ärmel zupfte: „Warum bist du nicht schneller gegangen, als du das Geschrei gehört hast? Ich dachte immer, du bist schlau."  
Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern, als Filch sie beide bösartig über die Schulter anfunkelte.

Als Hermine und Draco vor Dumbledore standen, sah er sie nur belustigt an und schickte Filch hinaus.  
„Professor, ich kann das erklären! Es ist nicht so, wie Sie –"  
„Ist schon gut, Miss Granger. Ich will keine Erklärung."  
Hermine errötete leicht und Draco grinste.  
„Sie werden die Strafarbeit wohl absitzen müssen, aber gehen Sie einfach nächstes Mal früher ins Schloss zurück, wenn Sie Angst vor der Dunkelheit haben."  
Perplex starrten beide Schüler den alten Mann an.  
Hermine, weil sie ihr Geheimnis eigentlich niemandem verraten hatte und Draco, weil er schlussendlich wusste, warum Granger sich so angestellt hatte.

Dumbledore hatte einfache Legilimentik angewandt und in Hermines Gedanken einen dunklen Wald gesehen, der ganz verschwommen war, weil das kleine Mädchen so hemmungslos weinte.  
Den Rest hatte er sich erschlossen, aber er lag wohl richtig – wie immer.  
Trotzdem würde den Beiden die Strafarbeit gut tun, zumindest, wenn sie sie gemeinsam absolvierten, als die versprechendsten Anwärter für das Schulsprecheramt.  
Albus freute sich auf das Resultat und die Reaktionen der Mitschüler ... wie amüsant so junge Dinger doch waren.


End file.
